


hide under the covers

by kickassfu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Short, Short & Sweet, Soft boys being soft, a tiny lil bit of angst, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Perfectly imperfect Merlin, with his ridiculous but still snappy retorts, that never fail to make him laugh. Stupidly messy hair and bright smile; who loves fully and wholly. Who will hold onto you and never let go.Merlin, under the covers with him, hugging him tight to his chest (so tight it bruises) keeping him safe and warm. There will never be anything or anyone that can chase the fear away so easily - because he fears, so much, for so many reasons. And even though he hides it, Merlin can read him like an open, tattered book, taking it upon himself to tender Arthur close to his own heart. To glue his pages back together after a particularly stormy, shitty day.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	hide under the covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerwithagoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/gifts).



> my love and friend asked me for: Could I request a Merthur fic based around the song Wild Blue Yonder by Amazing Devil.
> 
> and even tho this is based on the song, but it's only on parts of it :3 hope y'all like it! i tried xD

When the nights are unusually cold and the loneliness seeps in, way deep into bone and tissue and muscle...well, those are the nights Arthur needs most to be held. _No_. ‘Need’ is such an inadequate word, it doesn’t even begin to explain the desperate, cloying, feeling that freezes Arthur from the inside out. 

In want of something _more_ , of _someone’s_ touch, of Merlin’s...everything, really. His smell, his soothing voice, his soft, irreverent fingers and lingering lips, those blue eyes that can see right through him no matter what. Everything and more and always.

Just Merlin.

Perfectly imperfect Merlin, with his ridiculous but still snappy retorts, that never fail to make him laugh. Stupidly messy hair and bright smile; who loves fully and wholly. Who will hold onto you and never let go.

Merlin, under the covers with him, hugging him tight to his chest (so tight it bruises) keeping him safe and warm. There will never be anything or anyone that can chase the fear away so easily - because he fears, so much, for so many reasons. And even though he hides it, Merlin can read him like an open, tattered book, taking it upon himself to tender Arthur close to his own heart. To glue his pages back together after a particularly stormy, shitty day.

Here, in this moment, tucked away against Merlin’s heat, Arthur’s face pressed into Merlin’s calming heartbeat, nothing can ever get him or hurt him. Merlin’s fingers combing through his hair, his lips pressing into his forehead almost reverently; their legs entangled in an impossibly endearing way but horribly impossible to get away (it’s like doing a puzzle in reverse, whenever they need to take a piss, it’d be annoying if Arthur didn’t love it so much, knowing Merlin is stuck there with him). 

But all good things must come to an end, and even these precious moments come and go and eventually drift away. Especially when the sun rises.

His voice comes out muffled against Merlin’s skin, “We need to get up.”

In response Merlin just holds onto him even tighter shaking his head, it makes Arthur laugh and _almost_ forget that they can’t actually stay in bed all day - food is, after all, a very important thing for anyone’s survival.

“ _Mer_ lin.”

“ _Arthur_. I don’t want to let you go. It’s very dangerous outside, we don’t know what’s out there.” Merlin says very seriously, as he finally pulls away enough to look into Arthur’s eyes.

“The only thing outside, is food, and maybe unwashed laundry. Which as I recall, was your turn to do yesterday.”

“ _No._ I think there could be wolves out there, actually. Can’t you hear them scratching the door? And why would we brave the world outside when we’re so safe here, in each other’s arms? You’re making no sense.”

As much as Arthur tries to keep a serious face, he still ends up laughing at Merlin’s ridiculousness, “You’re the one not making any sense. There is no scratching, and no wolves! Stop being an idiot.”

“I don’t think I will, thank you. But you’re right, it’s probably not wolves. Although, it _could_ be ghosts or monsters. Plenty of those around I’d assume.” Merlin is smiling now, as if he’s winning this argument in some way, and maybe he is, in delaying their departure from their bed, “ _Or_ a robot vampire. It’s probably a robot vampire.”

“Right, and you’ll shield me from the robot vampire then?”

“I think we’ll shield each other, as we always do.” kissing Arthur’s lips once, twice, thrice, in quick succession, Merlin tries to disentangle himself from Arthur and fails miserably, “What I will do, for you is brave the world outside our bed to cook us breakfast _if_ \- and only if - you stay here waiting for me.”

Now that the chance of Merlin actually moving away from him is on the proverbial table, Arthur doesn’t want to let him go at all.

“I thought you wanted to eat. You’ll need to let go of me if you want me to cook, you adorably clingy clotpole.”

“I don’t want to stay here alone.” he’s not one for bearing his heart like this very often, but this is Merlin, _his_ Merlin, and Arthur always tries to be as honest as he can be with him. Especially when it makes Merlin smile as wide and bright as he is doing now. Looking at Arthur with fondness and love and _so much more_.

“I love you.” it’s not what Arthur expects Merlin to say. Maybe something about protecting one another from robot vampires, or something equally absurd, but not _this_. Not this breathless confession. So honest and true, that Arthur can’t bring himself to look away or breathe or speak.

Merlin always manages to take him by surprise. No matter how many years together, he just does the unexpected and throws Arthur off so completely his brain stops working, and all he can do is stare in wonder and awe. Because Merlin does so easily what’s taken Arthur years to work through and figure out.

A fucked up childhood does that to you, he supposes.

Hugging Merlin as tight as he can, Arthur whispers into his ear, so only Merlin can hear it (no ghosts or monsters or robot vampires should be privy to his innermost feelings after all), “I’m hungry.”

After Merlin softly smacks the back of his head and finally stops laughing, Arthur kisses his lips and adds, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
